


Just a little...

by ibjyngs



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibjyngs/pseuds/ibjyngs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow things just ended up this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a little...

**Author's Note:**

> (no plot, more of a vignette)

“I just want to touch you a little. Is that okay?” he asks but his hand is already on Jiyong’s arm, fingers gripping on the loose fabric of his sweater.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. It was all just a game, just a stupid drunken game, all because they were bored and it was raining and neither could gather up enough energy to leave the apartment. But somehow here they are, with Seunghyun half hard and Jiyong’s cheeks burning red all the way down to his neck.

“Just a little…ok?” Seunghyun nearly whines and it’s seriously killing Jiyong. He can’t even look him in the eye, can’t even muster up a single protest.

So Seunghyun keeps going, slow and careful. Because although he knows he’s threading on thin ice, if Jiyong really didn’t want it, they wouldn’t have gotten this far already.

Seunghyun’s quite the clumsy guy but miracously his fingers don’t fumble as he unbutton’s Jiyong’s cardigan. He stays steady, working his way down until it’s all undone and easily shrugs off his shoulders onto the floor.

“See, not so bad.”

And Jiyong half-heartedly chuckles as he buries his face into Seunghyun’s shoulder. He wants to say enough, wants to say stop because yeah maybe he is a little scared. But somehow admitting all that seems tenfold worse than the fingers slipping up under his shirt. Maybe…maybe it really isn’t so bad.

Jiyong lets out a shiver, one that makes his whole body tremble.

“Sorry,” Seunghyun mutters, but his hands keep moving, exploring the smooth expanse of his belly, the ridges of his ribs.

“Your hands are so cold.”

“I know. But they won’t be much longer. You’re so hot.”

And even though Jiyong knows he means it in the temperature sense, it’s enough to get him to get him worked up. He jolts just the slightest, motions to move away. But Seunghyun’s got his hands firm on his waist. He doesn’t pull him closer, just holds him in place.

“Sorry,” Seunghyun’s hot breath hits his ear.

“Stop fucking apologizing,” Jiyong mumbles against his shirt.

“Well it’s pretty hard to when you’re acting like this.”

“Acting like what?”

Seunghyun’s hand travels around to his back, making soothing circles against hot skin. All an attempt to try and calm him down. And it works…almost.

“…acting so damn cute.”

 

\---

 


End file.
